


Something More

by decembersiris



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: 69, Bondage, Domiant TP Zelda, F/F, I'm not sorry, Linkcest is everywhere, Oot Zelda is beautiful, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Oot Zelda, TP Zelda is beautiful, Tribbing, Why not put them together?, Yuri, explicit porn without plot, they are so sweet together, why not Zeldacest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decembersiris/pseuds/decembersiris
Summary: When harmless hair brushing turns into something a lot more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys you all have heard of linkcest. Get ready for zeldacest! It's so sad because it's such a precious idea, and it's not anywhere near as popular as it should be! Well here guys, zeldacest TP Zelda/Oot Zelda! Hardcore smut! Enjoy!

Twilight Zelda watched as the bristles of her brush glided through long, flaxen hair, the shine dancing to light until the brush caught a snag.

"Ouch!" Time Zelda yelped.

"Relax." Twilight replied coolly as she put down the brush to gently work the knot with her fingers.

"I don't know why I let you brush my hair," Time muttered, "You're always too rough."

"I could be rougher." The brunette replied simply, pulling back a golden lock behind her partner's ear. She leaned down and tenderly kissed beneath her ear.

"That's not funny." She crossed her arms but did not turn away as Twilight kissed down her neck.

Time bit her lip and frowned, struggling to resist the soft kisses Twilight left tingling on her neck.

She turned her head away in an attempt to hide the smile that slowly crept upon her lovely face, "Please finish my hair." She handed Twilight the ribbon to tie her hair back.

Twilight eyed the ribbon before tossing it aside like used clothing. Instead she reached underneath the bed they sat on and pulled out a long emerald silk ribbon, a sly smile ghosting across her face as she watched Time's crystal eyes widen and cheeks turn to roses.

"Twilight! N-Not now!"

The younger Zelda's smile pulled to crook, "I won't be too rough."

Time stood to run, but she had never been able to escape Twilight's grasp. This time was no different. Time ran and Twilight pursued. The chase thrilled the brunette, her heart racing as she gripped Time's arm, pulling her back to her as Time squealed.  
Using her height and strength to her advantage, Twilight pinned her against the cold stone wall and kissed the blonde, running her fingers through her sun-kissed hair fervently, relishing the feel of it, her heart pounding in excitement. Time kissed her back softly, warily, unsure of Twilight's plans.

She felt the smaller woman pressed against the wall, her thigh between her legs, rubbing against her lower regions. She touched the sheer fabric of Time's ivory nightgown, up from her hip to the dips of her ribs, to the soft mound of her breasts. Her fingers trailed over her soft skin before diving beneath the fabric to grip Time's breast. She moaned in response, and Twilight stole the sound with her kisses before pulling away, the pair panting for air.

Much to Time's surprise, pleasant or not remained to be seen, Twilight gripped her sides and threw her down on the floor, the rug beneath them keeping them from cold stone. Twilight tackling her, the green ribbon still clasped in her eager hands, lifting it for the blonde to see.

"Twilight, no!" She protested, her tone grave.

She ignored her, kissed her instead, shoving her tongue past her teeth to devour her mouth. Twilight reached down under the nightgown to grip her breast, knead it, and toying with the nipple, feeling it slowly erect from her ministrations.

Time managed to pull away from Twilight's hungry mouth, "Twilight..." She muttered, shuddering.

"Yes?" She whispered in her ear, "Princess?"

Time moaned as Twilight twisted her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," the older Zelda whispered back, her voice leaking with lust.

Twilight lifted the creamy nightgown off of her and tossed it away, turning Time on her side, glad to see no underwear that impeded her gaze. She then took her hands and crossed them at the wrists, lacing the jade ribbon about her forearms and wrists, tying it in a bow when no more could be used.

Twilight smiled, content with her work, and leaned down to take Time's suppose breast into her mouth. She sucked and flicked the nipple with her tongue, knead the other breast with her hand, and Time gasped at the sensations. Twilight was patient, paying both sides with equal and great amounts of attention, lavishing them, sucking the tiny mounds while listening to each huff of breath, every gasp and sigh Time made. Twilight did not have to touch the blonde to know she was wet.

Twilight lean up then while her hand trailed down. She bit the jugular of her throat, and Time moaned. The brunette smoothed over the bite with her tongue before sucking the spot hard until her lovely skin turned deep burgundy. Twilight hummed in satisfaction, leaned back down to do the same to the top of her breast as the her hand went down to touch her vulva.

At this the older Zelda began to struggle, her body twisting, arms tugging against her constraints while Twilight rubbed soft and tender circles as Time's sensitive clitoris began to respond. Twilight's elegant fingers played with her clit, stroking it back and forth, and Time's heavy breathing turned to moans.

Twilight then moved down to gain full access at the wet between Time's legs. She spread her legs, staring at her vagina eagerly, with lust. The brunette could not withhold herself any longer and devoured Time, her mouth on her clit, sucking and licking vigorously. Time panted and groaned in response, her legs convulsing as she gyrated her hips against Twilight's mouth.

Twilight dipped her tongue lower, lapping at her core, tasting her flowing nectar while her finger went back to work on her clitoris. Time's gasps grew louder, and her sounds encouraged Twilight, excited her, and she plunged her tongue as deep as she could inside of Time. The blonde's voice hitched then, unable to make a sound as Twilight rubbed her bundle of nerves and thrusted her tongue in and out of her.

"Ahh! Twilight!" Time gasped, struggling to stifle a scream.

The older Zelda came undone then, moaning long and low, and Twilight tasted and licked her release, grinning up at the bound princess that surrendered to her.

Time's heavy breathing began to slow as she relaxed, watching Twilight as she wiped her mouth and crawled up to her.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" Twilight asked, her expression unreadable.

Time's eyes remained fixed on hers, watching as she removed her own lilac nightgown, freeing herself, and Time found herself staring at Twilight's lovely porcelain breasts. Twilight moved and shifted, both knees on either sides of Time's head, and the blonde's eyes stared at the view before her.

Twilight brought herself down so that Time's lips could kiss her center. Time began to lick and suck with as much fervor as Twilight was showing her, and it did not take long for Twilight to feel her blood heat and rush.

Time flicked her tongue, circling it around her partner's clit before enclosing it around her lips. Twilight moaned and ground herself against Time's mouth while Time softly grazed her teeth against her clit. Twilight growled deep in her throat at the mix of pain and pleasure and ground herself harder against Time. The blonde moaned softly beneath her, her tongue roaming, moving to taste her sweet fluid.

Twilight abruptly stopped her then, shifting again and rotating, turning to lay on her side and pulled the bound girl's hips toward her while keeping her legs around Time's head facing her vagina. Twilight pulled Time to her, her tongue returning back to her clitoris. Time followed her lead and dived back in as well, stifling a gasp as she licked and sucked and worshiped Twilight. 

Sweet slurping, sucking noise echoed between them as they consumed each other, Time softly gasping as Twilight dipped her tongue inside her again; Twilight in turn scratched at Time's thighs as Time's tongue swirled around her clit. They were close, both so close, and Twilight pulled away from her, removing herself entirely, leaving the bound Zelda baffled.

"Untie me," Time breathed, pulling at her restraints, "Untie me so I can taste you better."

Twilight smiled lightly and raised Time's leg and held it against her chest and shoulder. "You were lovely, Princess." She kissed her lower leg, and positioned herself to press their genitals together.

"You know tribbing to be my favorite," Twilight said, smiling down at the flushed blonde.

Twilight rubbed her clit against Time, and Time too responded, her own bundle tingling with pleasure. They moved together, grinding against each other, skin on skin, slapping, wet sounds along with slight suction. Time gasped loudly as Twilight groaned low and huffed, pleasure coursing through them, engulfing them as their clits pressed and rubbed together faster and faster while Twilight hugged Time's leg.

"T-Twilight!" Time groaned, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Mmm," Twilight threw her head back, "Yeah..."

They humped each other, their voices climbing together, strangled sounds of euphoria, pleasure uncurling and springing free as they came together. The pair stiffened as they came, their legs convulsing from the orgasm, and it took them both a moment to come down from such a high.

Twilight breathed heavily and glanced at Time whose eyes remained closed as she slowly began to relax. Twilight untangle herself from Time and began to undo her emerald bindings. Once her arms were free from the ribbon, Time sighed in relief, opened her eyes, and smiled up at Twilight. Twilight scooped up the exhausted Time and held her in her arms. She kissed her forehead lovingly before caring her back to bed.


End file.
